1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to portable terminals, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for playing radio using a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With many technology improvements in electronic devices, recent electronics are capable of providing various functions. For example, a portable terminal, such as a tablet or a smart phone provides various functions like a multimedia player, an e-book reader, a document editor, a game console, and the like. Further, a radio function is achieved by receiving broadcast signals via an antenna or by receiving live radio streams broadcast via an application.
However, in case of using the function of listening to radio via the antenna, if a received signal strength indication (RSSI) of the radio broadcast signal on the listening channel becomes weak, noise occurs from the listening radio broadcast signals which in turn prevents a normal radio service. For example, when the portable terminal is passing through a tunnel-like place where the RSSI becomes low, the terminal outputs noise instead of the music.
Especially, if the RSSI becomes lower while the radio is played at a loud speaker volume causing to output a louder noise, a user of the portable terminal and people around it would be uncomfortable.
Thus, there is a need for a solution to the problem of outputting noise due to the degradation of the RSSI when the portable terminal provides the radio listening function.